


傘下

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 歌詞來源：張宇　傘下





	傘下

**Author's Note:**

> 歌詞來源：張宇　傘下

下著雨。

最近一直避開振武的振文苦於自己沒帶傘，只好和哥哥一起走回家。

共撐著一把傘的兩人，各懷心事，一句話也沒說。

受不了壓抑氛圍的振文，塞著耳機開始撥放手機裡的音樂。

 

振文不想太靠近振武，他左半邊的身子幾乎暴露在雨中，任由雨滴落在他的身上。

振武發現了這件事，忍不住將他拉近一點，不想讓他淋雨，沉浸在音樂裡的振文沒有反抗，任由振武攬著他的肩。

 

「這場雨會不會下不完  
這一刻最好能更緩慢  
有些話就像撐不開的傘  
明明想靠近對方卻出現一種阻擋  
讓心慌張」

 

有的話他不能說，也不想說，只能變成心中最深沉的秘密。

濕透的左半邊就算已經回到傘下，仍舊冰冷的提醒著自己，傷透的心，是怎麼樣都不能復原了。

 

「你有我沒有過的嚮往  
我才會一路苦苦追趕  
我只有過往卻沒有遠方  
遲遲不放的癡狂怎會在多年以後  
變成這樣」

 

放不下的情感遲早會吞噬自己，多想笑著說，我沒事，笑著笑著卻淚流滿面。在朋友面前坦白算甚麼？朋友不會是自己渴望告訴的那個人，渴望告訴他，渴望成了奢望。

 

「我們在傘下如此執著凝望  
愛與割捨來回碰撞  
想牽手走不同的方向是捆綁  
我們在傘下準備失去對方  
帶著瞭解 微笑和涙光  
我會祝福你 傘外的世界有一片蔚藍」

 

如果沒有發現自己喜歡他，那就好了，喜歡一個人是藏也藏不了的，可是如果這樣的喜歡得不到結果，那放下會不會是最好的一件事？

 

「我會祝福你 傘外的世界有一片蔚藍」

 

不可能發生的事，就永遠不可能，他這樣告訴自己，他願意，永遠在他身後，默默地看著他走遠。

那些痛苦不算甚麼，只要他幸福快樂。

 

音樂聲停止了，振武似乎說了甚麼，振文沒聽清，只感覺到振武慌忙地從書包翻出衛生紙，擦了擦他的臉。

振文露出一個笑臉，笑著跟振武說：「我沒事。」

 


End file.
